Writing it down
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Everyone gets overwhelmed with feelings sometimes...Po does too. So in order to speak his mind, he might need to write it down. weird summary, but hope you enjoy!


**Author's note:**

 **So I am almost done with the new chapter of Ditching Prom and halfway through Young and Forbidden. And I got sick so what a delay... But here's a one-shot. Set in Po's POV. Hope you like it and this time I promise you YOU WILL HAVE A CHAPTER BY THE END OF THE WEEK!**

 **P.S.: those who watch Star VS the forces of evil...THE FEELS...ASDFGHNKLM!?**

So, here I am again. Writing things down because maybe it will make sense when I read it over. I guess you really did drive me crazy, huh? Not in the way you might have thought though. Crazy in love with you. But somehow I can keep calm around you, I don't make a fool out of myself like I heard some guys do. I have it...nice and smooth between us. But maybe because I kind of got ued to being your friend, and your friend only.

I guess its really hard to accept that the person you crushed on forever is just your friend. But you are always there, like a good friend is. But I have been told that being a friend has its own special thing. I guess a lot of us just overlook it. We hope for something bigger, not realizing that what we have is already enough. I hope I'm not making that mistake.

So, being your friend has been a great adventure. ..yet it is torture. You are next to me, and I can take in your fruits scent, and your fur is barely brushing against me, and there's this small details all about you that I wish I could just grasp and collect. And I wish to kiss you, to taste those sweet lips of yours. But what good does it do to think about it? It just makes things worse. Because I can't have you. Frankly, no one can. You are too good for anyone...actually that's a lie, you are just a gem that no one should take away.

And I know you never needed a man to protect you, heck, on your own you can take down a whole army! But just in case. I'm there to have your back, and even if I'm the one who needs saving, at least I know you are worth it. And if you were here, you would tell me that is so cliche, but you are not here, and you are not going to know what I think when it comes to you.

If you gave me a penny for my thoughts, you would be probably freaked out...or shocked. Because I conceal my love for you really well. Like you do with your hardcore-ness. Except that I'm just acting friendly. You would know how you run through my mind every single day, and how you are one of my motivations, and how special you are to me. You are my shooting star. Except you don't know so.

And that's where I begin to question...do you notice how I get excited when you step into the room? Do you? Did you already figured out my secret? Am I too obvious? Do you feel the same?

Except I don't want the answer for that last one. Everyone wants to know that about their crush. But for me, is love. And to be honest, even if you said no I would still love you. Love you harder. And if you hated me, I would still be there, talking great things about you. But having you near would be bad for me, it would be a daily reminder that you have my heart, and i don't have yours.

As I'm writing this, I guess it kind of makes sense why I feel confused when it comes to you. You are a nightmare. You are a daydream. You have the power to make me smile or frown. To flip me. I guess I fell for the right girl though, because you would never abuse of that power. Maybe only in sparring matches, but I doubt it. Our friendship has shown me that you are not that type, you are loyal and fearless. Which makes me wonder if by falling in love with you I'm asking more than I can take.

So, the paper and pen is beginning to grow old, and the headaches it brings when I say it in my head are coming too often...but the last time we talked, and you saw me staring at you, you said

"A penny for your thoughts." And I laughed, thinking you wouldn't understand. But you probably do...but what would you do afterwards?

Well, I'm beginning to think that even if I'm ready to reveal them, maybe I'm not so ready to take in the truth you are keeping from me.

Review:)

Peace out ✌


End file.
